35 Things Sheen Estevez Cannot Do
by just wonderstruck
Summary: 35 things Jimmy Neutron has banned Sheen from doing.


**35 Things Sheen Estevez Cannot Do**

**by Cristielle**

_**Okay, before I start the next chapter in my other story, I want to put this list up. This idea is entirely credited to munchkin.pants who writes HSM stories. Her story was originally 93 Things Troy Bolton Cannot Do and 94 Things Chad Danforth Cannot Do. The two were hilarious! So I'm gonna write a list of things Jimmy has banned Sheen from doing. Here we go!**_

35 Things James Neutron Has Forbidden Sheen Estevez From Doing

1. I may not steal the hovercar and drive it around town screaming that Robo Fiend has come to take over Retroville.

2. Stealing the rocket also falls into the first category.

3. I may not randomly walk into the girls' locker room and tell them that in order for them to get into the Cheerleading Squad, they have to try out naked.

4. I may not tell Ms. Fowl that I was late for class because Ultra Lord wanted me to help him attack Tokyo.

5. I may not tell people that the reason Ms. Fowl acts and looks like a chicken was because her mom was raped by a rooster.

6. I may not put on my sister's fairy costume and walk into class late saying I just came back from Trick-or-treating when it's March.

7. Or in any other month of the year except for October.

8. I may not tell Libby that Cindy attacked Gray Star with her Tai Chi just so I can bet 20 bucks on Libby when they get into a catfight.

9. I may not run around the lab screaming because Carl ate my cookie.

10. Even if it was chocolate chip.

11. I may not tell Carl that all the Llamas in the world will explode unless he asks Miss Fowl to show him her 'juicy, juicy melons'.

12. I may not tell people Jimmy went grave robbing and stole Einstein's brain.

13. I may not tell people that he got said brain transplanted into his head, hence his smartness and giant head.** (numbers 12 and 13 entirely creditted to munchkin.pants)**

14. I am not Ultra Lord.

15. I may not tell people I am Ultra Lord.

16. Or his sidekick who does all the work while Ultra Lord gets all the credit.

17. I may not randomly start a temper tantrum while sneaking into the Junk Man's ship.

18. People don't want to see me pee in the shower; I may not video tape it and hand it in as my science presentation.

19. I may not tell people that the man who invented chocolate ice cream got the idea from Jimmy's swirly, Elvis-like, hair.

20. I may not tell people Cindy Vortex was raised by highly tempered wolves, hence her bitchiness.

21. I may not use Jimmy's inventions to break into the classroom to look for Friday's quiz answers

22. I may not use Jimmy's inventions for any illegal purpose, whatsoever.

23. I may not tell Betty Quinlan that the only reason Jimmy likes her is to get Cindy Vortex jealous.

24. Even if it is true.

25. I may not make appointments with prostitutes and have them go to Jimmy's house during his parents' anniversary celebration.**(creditted to munchkin.pants)**

26. I may not tell people I've slept with Hannah Montana.

27. I may not fake my own death and change my name and appearence just to escape Hannah Montana's restraining order.

28. I may not pull my pants down and burst into tears everytime Ms. Fowl announces a book report.

29. I may not pull my pants down and burst into tears at any time when I'm in public.

30. I may not tell people that the reason the Math teacher has a giant ass is because she stuffs waterballoons into her pants before school starts.

31. I am not dating Vanessa Hudgens; I may not tell people that I am cheating on Hannah Montana with Vanessa Hudgens.

32. I may not interrupt Jimmy while he's fixing his shrink ray by breaking into Daddy Yankee's "Rompe Remix".

33. Or any other reggaeton song in general.

34. I may not email the paparrazzi saying that Jimmy's the real father of Britney Spears' baby.

35. I may not rip up the list that James Neutron made me sign to prevent me from repeating incidents that have happened in the past.

Signed; Sheen Estevez.

**THE END**

_**Okay, maybe ont the best, but I tried. Again, credits to munchkin.pants for this idea. Thank you for reading! Review plz!**_

_**x**_

_**Cristielle**_


End file.
